


Frustrated

by Gravytrain101



Series: Ups and Downs [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff, Food, Frustrated Danny, Helpful Steve, M/M, Puzzles, Upset Danny, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:20:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24682975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrain101/pseuds/Gravytrain101
Summary: Danny is frustrated with the restrictions his pregnancy has brought on. He can't be involved with any cases. The pictures make him nauseous, raids are too dangerous, and he has no paperwork to do. He’s tried cleaning, cooking, baking, and reading and nothing has been able to keep his attention.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Ups and Downs [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595425
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Frustrated

**Author's Note:**

> This part takes place when Danny is 4 months pregnant.

Danny’s POV:   
“Are you sure there’s nothing I can do to help you guys?” I asked as I watched Steve pack up his paperwork. 

“No,” he answered, “We have everything under control but if something comes up I’ll let you know.” 

“Okay,” I sighed, “These restrictions suck.” 

“I know,” he said as he walked over to kiss me, “You can’t think of anything to do at home?” 

“No,” I whined, “I’ve cleaned the house, organized the kitchen, tried baking and cooking, even read a few books. I just can’t find anything to keep my attention.” 

“My mom really loved doing puzzles when she was pregnant, don’t know why.” he told me. 

“What kind of puzzles?” I asked, hoping to find something to keep me busy. 

“Regular puzzles, jigsaw puzzles, word searches, crossword puzzles, sudoku, and some other ones I forgot.” He answered, “I think I still have a couple puzzles somewhere in the storage closet if you’d like to try one?” 

“Yes,” I said as I kissed him, “That would be lovely. Thank you Steve.” 

“You’re welcome.” he responded before leaving to retrieve the puzzle. 

Steve’s POV:   
It took a couple of minutes but I finally found the puzzles. I went back to the living room and helped Danny sort the pieces to one on the table. 

I sat back with my arms around him and watched as he slowly put some pieces together. I rested one of my hands on his belly while the other ran through his hair on the back of his head.  
“Mmm, that feels good,” he said as he leaned into my touch a little more. 

“Yeah?” I asked as I kissed the spot behind his ear, “Then I’ll keep doing it.” 

I continued to run my fingers through this hair as he worked on the puzzle. 

I guess he grew tired of looking at the puzzle because the next thing I knew he was laying in my arms with his head on my shoulder. 

He put his hand over his belly and sighed, “I’m tired.” 

“Then take a nap baby,” I told him as I put my hand over his, “I’ll be right here.” 

I continued to run my fingers through his hair as he dozed off since he liked it so much. I held him like that for a while before I snuck off to the kitchen to make us some dinner. 

I made nachos for dinner and placed everything on the table in the living room so Danny didn’t have to move anywhere. 

“Danny,” I said as I sat by him and nudged him, “Are you hungry?” 

“Mmm,” he groaned as he turned away. 

“Honey,” I chuckled, “I made dinner.” 

“What did you make?” he asked as he turned towards me again. 

“Nachos,” I answered as I motioned towards the plates on the table. 

“Oh! Nachos!” he said with excitement as he sat up and took a big bite, “These are amazing! Thank you Steve!” 

“You’re welcome,” I laughed as I sat down next to him. 

We spent the rest of our evening eating nachos and working on puzzle after puzzle. It was actually quite relaxing and I hope to do it again in the future.


End file.
